1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resonant transducer, a manufacturing method therefor, and a multi-layer structure for a resonant transducer.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-153874, filed Jul. 24, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A resonant transducer has been known as a sensor for detecting physical stress. For example, the resonant transducer includes a vacuum chamber, a microscopic resonator disposed in the chamber, and a vibration detector detecting vibrations of the microscopic resonator. As shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-58127, the chamber, the microscopic resonator, and the vibration detector are disposed in a silicon substrate (silicon wafer).